Mouth of Madness
:"The lunatics have taken over the asylum, Cash! The only way to reason with these gibbering idiots is with a stick and a gun!" :- The Director Mouth of Madness is the 11th scene of ''Manhunt'', where Cash is taken back to Darkwoods Penitentiary to face his former fellow inmates called the Smileys. Mission After leaving the Carcer Chem Factory, Cash is picked up by the Cerberus and taken back to Darkwoods Penitentiary, where he is intructed by Starkweather to kill the gown wearing Smiley and bring his body to the guard room. First he must escape the first room which is locked off by a mesh door and a Smiley guarding it. Cash turns on an electric chair with a victim tied to it behind a glass door to lure the first Smiley into the room where Cash kills him and escapes. Then he must reach the green houses but there's a few Smileys guarding the door leading to it and will lock the door if they see him (but only temporarily). Cash must then find a gas can to blast through a wall where the Smileys have bricked themselves inside the tower. Cash then makes his way to the gown wearing Smiley, kills him and brings the body (or the head) to the guard room as instructed, where he leaves his weapons and continues to the next scene. Characters *James Earl Cash *Smileys *Cerberus (cutscene) *Starkweather (audio only) *Senator (unseen) Weapons and Items Green Class *Barbed Wire (5x) *Plastic Bag (cut) Blue Class *Meat Cleaver (6x) *Revolver (8x) *Light Handgun (5x) *Nightstick (cutscene) *Flashlight (cutscene) Red Class * Sawn-Off Shotgun (4x) Yellow Class * Severed Head *Glass Bottle (2x) *Brick (cut) *Can (cut) Carryable *Jerry Can (1x) Gallery manhunt 2011-05-21 20-32-37-96.JPG|The Cerberus dropping off Cash at the Penitentiary manhunt 2011-05-21 20-32-58-12.JPG|The target Smiley manhunt 2011-05-21 20-34-20-07.JPG|A Smiley guarding the door to the greenhouses ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(52).jpg Rewards *Doing Time - Completion. *Art panel 11 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Super Punch Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Doing Time (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Monkey See, Monkey Die - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Doing Time, Kill The Rabbit, Divided They Fall and Press Coverage. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_11_-_Mouth_of_Madness,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_11_-_Mouth_of_Madness,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *This scene is named after the 1995 John Carpenter film In the Mouth of Madness. *According to an early official screenshot, the Skinz were going to appear in this mission. *If the player brings the final hunter's head rather than his body, Cash with be rewarded with an early shotgun in the next scene. *Inside the tower, where some of the Smileys bricked in themselves, you can find graffiti on the tower walls. One says: "What goes on inside a man's head? We'll have to fuckin' see!". The other says: "I will give shit for your brains!". *There's a glitch during this scene where most of the hunters that are decapitated have their heads model change when they fall off from the body. One example is the Smiley guarding the door to the greenhouses, who wears a mask with a smile but leaves a mask with a frown if beheaded. *There are 25 hunters in this scene. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt